


Yu-Gi-Oh G X Christmas Carol.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: It's Like The Charles Dickens Book A Christmas Carol with a G X Twist In It.





	Yu-Gi-Oh G X Christmas Carol.

Snow was fallen down from the night sky covering all of Domino City in a blanket of white, until the clouds moved on a starry night sky and a full moon was shining and twinkling in the night sky, shining and twinkling down on Domino City, but at The Kaiba Dome, there was some Red Hot Action, It was a Duel Monsters Tournament, Duelists from all over the world was there, the people in the audience was seeing all the action, there were some wins and some loses, until it was the final round of the tournament, Zane Truesdale was in the finals of the tournament, he was dueling against a novice duelist from Toronto Ontario Canada Team, The Novice Duelist Had some weak Monsters, He had only one out on the Duel Field, But Zane had His Cyber End Dragon, Zane had already taken out most of the Novice Duelists Duel Monsters,

"Cyber End Dragon, Finish It Off", Zane said as Cyber End Dragon finished off the Novice Duelist Duel Monsters and won the Duel. 

Zane had won the tournament, and was doing an interview with a TV News Reporter, he started walking backstage to his dressing room, he arrived at his closed dressing room door, he put his hand on the doorknob, he turned the doorknob, he walked through the doorway, He was surprised to see his grown brother Syrus Flannigan, He was wearing a warm outfit.

"Hi Zane, that was a great duel you've had", Syrus said. 

"Thanks", Zane replied not knowing that someone was sneaking up. 

"Oh, Zane, I've got a surprise for you", Syrus said. 

"Oh, Who?", Zane asked but before Syrus could answer, Zane was tackled on the couch by a 10-year-old brown haired, purple eyed boy. 

"Hi Dad, That was a Great Duel, Mom let me go with Uncle Syrus to see you, She wanted to come herself, but She had to stay home and write her latest Duel Novel and take care of Selina, It's her heart, it's gone weak again, Right Uncle Syrus?", The 10-year-old boy asked as he looked at Syrus as he was talking to him. 

"Yes she did, Seto", Syrus answered. 

"Oh I See", Zane said.

"Zane, have you heard from Jaden and Alexis yet?", Syrus asked. 

"Yes we have, in fact Tara just talked to Jaden over the phone, they've just settled down in New York City, and is living in an Apartment that has a terrific view of Central Park", Zane answered. 

"Oh Good, Oh when are they coming to Domino City?", Syrus asked. 

"Well, They're not, there's a Big Duel Monsters Tournament and They've just signed up for it, so they couldn't come", Zane answered. 

"Oh I see", Syrus said. 

"By the way, how are you, Blair, and Bianca doing?", Zane asked. 

"Oh We're doing all right", Syrus answered. 

another hour later there was a knock on the dressing room door, the door opened, a Security Guard peeked his head in front of the door. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Truesdale, The boss would like to have a word with you", The Security Guard said.

"All Right, Thanks, Seto, I'm going to see what Chazz wants, then we'll go home to Mom and Selina too", Zane said as he looked at his 10-year-old son. 

"OK Dad", Seto replied. 

Zane started walking out of his dressing room and started walking toward the boss's office, He started wondering what Chazz wants to talk to him, He and His Wife Tara Truesdale had been working, saving up as much money as they've earned to pay for a heart operation for their youngest daughter Selina, She had a weak heart that beats vividly and sometimes misses a beat, she was never allowed to go outside and play, or even dueled, She sometimes watches her big brother Dueled, from a safe distance, She had been in and out of the hospital several times, and The Doctor told them that she needs a heart operation to fix her heart, and the cost of it was expensive, Zane was standing in front of the closed office door, he knocked on the door. 

"Come in", Chazz said from inside the office. 

Zane opened the front door and walked inside the office, he walked up to Chazz's table, Chazz was also a lot older, he was wearing a business suit and tie, socks, and shoes, he was looking over some paperwork. 

"You wanted to see me, sir?", Zane asked. 

"Oh Yes, I've scheduled more Duels for you", Chazz answered. 

"Sir, as you'll know, tomorrow is Christmas Morning, and I was wondering if i could have a day off to spend Christmas with my Family?", Zane asked. 

"Well, I suppose so, but be back here afterward", Chazz answered.


End file.
